


En Pointe

by willowrosenburr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballerina Pearl, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowrosenburr/pseuds/willowrosenburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is a ballerina whose classes become slightly more interesting when a new teacher, Rose, arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Pointe

First position, second position, tie your shoes up 

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday

August, September, October, November

November

That was when classes stopped being classes

They became love lessons

Rose, a new teacher

Glides into class on a foggy November day

I no longer feel like a giraffe

She soars above me, legs for stilts

Womanly curves that my body lacks

But I don't want to be her

I want to be with her

Extra classes, holiday classes, private lessons

I sign up to them all

Rose laughs when I dance

"Pearl, you're too serious, show some emotion"

Maybe I just don't have the right partner

Dance with me Rose

Then I can show emotion, I promise

She dances alongside me, I take the lead

Limbs touch, brushing gently

The cassette stopped running minutes ago

But the music still plays in our head

Rose, Rose, Rose

Everything I see

Everything I think

Everything I do

Everything

It's all because of her

Music swells, it's now or never

She puts her face close to mine

I go en pointe to reach her lips

We kiss

Fireworks

I cry

I can have emotions, utter joy

Rose kisses me

I taste salt on her lips

I don't understand, so lost

I panic, pull away, grab my bag, leave the room

Take my shoes off on the seat outside

A man is there, Greg he calls himself

Greg of the universe, stealing my universe

My Rose

No, not my Rose, his Rose

She takes his hand, they leave

Sad backwards glance is all I receive

I'm never going to dance again

The music has stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a really short ficlet that I might later expand on, I never thought I'd be writing about gay rocks but here we are


End file.
